Slytherin Blood
by momoli
Summary: When a girl, a neusance for much of their time at Hogwarts, sparks a sudden interest in Draco, will his duties and cause keep him from possible happiness? Will she prove more useful than once thought? And why does she have such a familiar last name?
1. Note From Author

I want to say thank you to whoever actually clicked the story after reading the summary. The summary is total rubbish as I am terrible with them, but I wanted to make something clear.  
>This isn't a fic focused on Draco too much. It's in third person, but, it is more focused on the thoughts of the character I am introducing.<br>This isn't M until later on (yes, for lemon), and I will put that in a separate chapter, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to - you can read the story aside from that but still know what goes on.

I'd also like to mention this isn't going to be a fic where Draco sees a pretty girl and goes all mushy over her and the story changes monumentally because he becomes extremely OOC.  
>So don't worry ;) I hate those too. This story is extremely canon, aside from the obvious fact that there is an entirely new character (and backstory) involved.<br>Enjoy! xox


	2. Chapter One: A Plea to the Headmaster

"Please, Professor Dumbledore," the dark-haired woman begged. Her brown eyes, worn from years of sorrow, bore into his own.  
>"If he's back.. which, we both know he is.. if he ever finds me, you know he'll go straight for her. She won't stand a chance."<br>Dumbledore sat, motionless. "Do you truly believe so, Rebecca?"  
>The woman nodded frantically, her long, waves of hair bouncing. "And you know it to be true. I was a Death Eater, Professor, you know that..and, I know now what I did was wrong, what Regulus and I did.." she trailed off, her voice sad. Her eyes lingered on the floor by Dumbledore's desk, and sat silent for a moment, lost in memory.<p>

"Rebecca."  
>Dumbledore brought her back to reality, and she immediately continued talking.<br>"What I did was wrong, but I've learned from that. What he was willing to do..that wasn't a road I could follow. You must know by now, when Regulus died.."  
>The nimble, elderly man nodded. "I know. Don't let my appearance fool you, Rebecca, I am still curious as a teen. I'm sure to know everything about everybody."<br>The woman smiled, wrinkles creasing at her eyes. Her professor hadn't changed one bit since she was a student. She nodded, but was then serious again.  
>"So, please. Please ensure she gets a letter. She needs this school's protection. I'll do anything. She'll even do the job I was supposed to do for you. I swear it-"<br>Dumbledore shook his head, raising a hand to silence her. The woman's desperation had caused her to ramble. He gave her a good look-over; she had changed since her days as a student. Rebecca Knott had quickly been sorted into the Slytherin house her first year at Hogwarts, and lived up to the name very well. She was ruthless in almost all ways, except to those very few close to her. One of those people being Regulus Black, even after Dumbledore had given her the duty of spying on her fellow Slytherins to see if any had heard any rumors of the Dark Lord's rise, with the incentive of special privileges within the school as a reward. The wise professor knew if anyone were to know anything of what Tom Riddle had become, it would be those of the Slytherin house.

She went back to Dumbledore, reporting every so often of what she had heard, up until she and Regulus Black fell in love. A dangerous love, but very deep, Dumbledore noted, and didn't say a word when Rebecca stopped reporting to him because he knew exactly what was happening.  
>But he wasn't going to meddle. Some things are just meant to happen, and some things are just not meant to be stopped. Like the relationship that bloomed between two of the smartest Slytherins he had ever seen. And so he watched, from a distance, as the two became inseperable, a team, one going no where without the other. Everyone knew who they were and what they were capable of; they graduated top of their class. The only reason the old wizard knew the two really had become quite loyal followers of Lord Voldemort was because Severus Snape had told him so. Snape also went on to tell him that out of the blue, Regulus Black mysteriously died, and that no one had known if Rebecca had died as well or just disappeared.<br>Until now, and here she was, sitting right in his office, right in front of his face, begging him to allow her daughter - Regulus Black's daughter - come to Hogwarts for protection.

Rebecca still wore her wedding ring on her left finger. A Black family heirloom, he'd always told her, something his mother gave to him the day he graduated. She practically planned the wedding herself, she was so gung-ho about it. Her only "true" son, Regulus, in love with a pure-blood Slytherin, who was intelligent and classy; Walburga was in bliss. So she sat her son down and gave him her blessing, and he asked Rebecca's hand the very next day.  
>Not that he wasn't planning to do so himself; he was. He was even going to go out and buy her a big, ostentatious diamond ring to show her how much she really meant to him, but his mother made it that much better by giving him something that meant something to the family.<br>And of course she said yes. Everyone was thrilled. They were wed quickly, and no one knew of two Slytherins who loved more than they did. Of course, the only people they loved were each other, and showed practically no care for anyone else in the world. Which made them formidable opponents, and great pure-blood advocates. But, once they both found out what the Dark Lord was really willing to do to make the world a place where only pure-blood wizards roamed, their opinions slowly changed. Sure, pure-bloods were superior, and mudbloods were disgraceful. But as Regulus and Rebecca came to realize, muggle-borns couldn't control what they were. And it wasn't right for anybody to put them to death for how they were born.  
>So slowly, but surely, they extracted themselves from the close circle of Death Eaters. All their friends, their family, and then Regulus died.<br>Rebecca's heart died that day as well.  
>And then she found out she was pregnant.<p>

And that's all that mattered from then on. Which was why she had come out of hiding, to ask Dumbledore's protection of her daughter.  
>"Please.."<p>

And the old wizard's eyes twinkled, and he gave her a deep nod.  
>Gemma Black would begin school at Hogwarts the following Sunday.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: Finally Safe

**Hey guys, I just wanted to start out by saying, thanks for reading, and that I am pretty apologetic about the quality of this chapter. I know it isn't much, but I have to begin it somehow, yanno? I always have difficulties with beginnings, but know I already have a majority of this written at this point and just need to work on the first few chapters to work my way into it all. So, bear with me! I hope it is worth your time.  
>So, I suppose, read on, and review I guess, if there is even anything review-worthy about this chapterstory so far.  
>xoxo<br>**

* * *

><p>"Just run through the wall, then?" the young girl asked. Her hazel eyes looked up at her mother curiously.<br>The older woman was someone she didn't know. This woman had hazel eyes as she, and straight, light brown hair clipped back tightly. Her lips were pursed and glazed with a light red gloss, her make up always done perfectly. She wore dark green robes, as even while disguised, she would always be a proud Slytherin.  
>She had explained to her daughter earlier why she donned the disguise to see her off; and her daughter understood. They both knew what, or who, could be lurking around any corner, waiting to take them both by surprise.<br>The woman nodded, and the girl smiled, and pushed her cart straight through the wall onto Platform 9 3/4.

It was like a secret passageway, into her own secret world. It truly was, in a literal sense, and she looked around awestruck at everything around her. The huge train, all the people dressed in robes, muggle clothing, and a mixture of both. Some old, some her mother's age, and some her own. Even younger children, babies, of magical descent, waiting for the day that they too can board the Hogwarts' Express.  
>"Come, Gemma. This way." Her mother put a soft hand on her shoulder, showing her past all the stander-bys, toward the train. Gemma couldn't help but notice all the witches and wizards around her looking at her mother, analyzing her, trying to figure out who she was. Her mother had told her before, everyone knew everyone their own age who had gone to Hogwarts, most of the time. Especially if they were a Slytherin.<br>Gemma knew her mother must be dying inside, not being able to show all those around them who she really was.  
>But, Gemma knew her mother would always have a piece of herself about her that would always be recognizable: the large, Black family ring sat beautifully on her dainty little finger.<br>She even slept with the ring on. It was one of the only pieces of her late husband that she had left. Gemma never knew her father; he died before she was born. But her mother told her all about him, about how they met at Hogwarts, were in the same classes, and always competed against each other to be the best in them all. That was how they fell in love; through their love for being the best. In the end, the became an unbeatable team.  
>And then that team fell apart. Gemma never knew her mother during the year before she was born, but she believed her when she said half her heart died the moment she realized her husband was gone.<br>_"And the other half belongs to you."_she always said.

The tan-skinned woman who wasn't physically her mother led the way to a doorway of the train. "I want you to get on early, find a compartment, and do what you need to in order to get to the school safely. Don't do anything stupid."  
>Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" the small girl asked, which made her mother smile. Even through her fake appearance, her eyes wrinkled at the corners.<br>"No. I'm just making sure. Now, go," she said, half pushing her daughter into the train. "I will write you, promise. Do what you are supposed to. Be careful, and _please_-"  
>"<em>Be smart<em>, I know, mom, and I always am."

Rebecca Black nodded, watching as her only daughter pulled her luggage behind her onto the Hogwarts' Express for the first time.  
>"I love you, Gemma."<br>"Love you too, mom!"

And she knew, now, her daughter would finally be safe.

* * *

><p>Gemma sat in the Hogwarts Express as it sped off, watching her mother slowly disappear into the distance. All she had her whole life so far had been her mother, and it was already difficult to leave her behind. She knew the older woman must be heartbroken inside, for more than one reason.<br>It was strange for Gemma, being on her way to Hogwarts, but she was thrilled. She couldn't wait to see the place that her parents met and grew up, where they learned their magic, all their professors. She was sure all the professors weren't the same, but Rebecca had given special mention of Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Gemma was excited to meet him.  
>She couldn't help but let her mind linger on one thought: what house would she be sorted into? Both her parents had been placed into Slytherin, and supposedly, rightfully so. They obviously did well in that house, so, if Gemma was placed there, she would have no complaints. Her mother always told her the most ambitious of students were put into Slytherin.<br>Rebecca seemed to have much to say about each house, but held her tongue. Gemma knew her mother wanted her to go into her first day having no prejudices about any of the houses, though she always told Gemma that she be disowned if sorted into Gryffindor. That was the eternal rival house to Slytherin, and so Gemma understood, and despite it having been a joke, she really didn't want to be a Gryffindor.  
>She watched as children, some her age, some older, run by her compartment, laughing, and sighed. She was alone. She had grown up in hiding, so she didn't know anyone at all.<br>She really hoped to make some friends.

After an hour or so on the train, she decided to get up and look for a place to get a drink. Her mother told her that a trolley of treats made its way up and down the aisle of the train, so she figured she should look for that. She opened her compartment door, looked both ways, and decided to take a left.

She did find the trolley, and bought a bottle of pumpkin juice and a chocolate frog. As soon as she paid the woman pushing the cart, she put the frog under her arm and opened the bottle of juice.  
>Turning as she brought the bottle to her lips, she slammed into something, hard.<br>Pumpkin juice went all over her.  
>"Seriously?" looking down at herself, she winced as the orange liquid began to sink into her clothes.<br>"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she heard, and looked up, unamused. She met eyes with a frizzy haired girl, about her age.  
>She sighed. She couldn't be rude when this girl was apologetic. "No worries. I have plenty of clothes in my trunk."<br>"Yes, and you best change into them soon, we're getting close. Did you want me to clean those for you..? I know a spell."  
>Gemma furrowed her eyebrows. She knew a spell for cleaning clothing? That was a House Elf's job. "Excuse me?"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me," the girl stuck out her hand, "Hermione Granger."  
>Gemma took her hand, shaking it awkwardly. "Gemma," she paused, not sure if she should go around flaunting her last name.<br>Hermione didn't seem to notice. "It's great to meet you Gemma, are you a first year?"  
>Gemma nodded, and Hermione kept talking. "Well, best be off then. Have to change into my robes. You best as well, we're really close now."<br>Gemma nodded again, smiling. "Yeah, I'll go do that. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll be in the same house."  
>Hermione nodded, smiling back, but walking away. "I'm sure I'll see you around!"<br>After standing there for a minute, she realized she still had pumpkin juice spilt all over her, so she turned around and rushed back to her compartment to change.

When she got back, however, she had more to deal with.  
>Three girls were standing in front of the door, talking loudly.<br>"He is _beyond_ cute," one of them, a brunette, said, the others agreeing. Gemma sighed loudly. These girls looked about her age, and they weren't even at school yet. They were already talking about boys? Some girls were so absent-minded.  
>"I do fancy his eyes a bit," a blonde one said. "So pretty! That blueish-grey, I've never seen eyes like that!"<br>"Excuse me," Gemma said politely, but it fell on deaf ears. Their backs were facing her as they kept talking.  
>"Did you see the darker skinned one?" this girl had long, wavy, black hair. "<em>He<em> is something I could think about all day."  
>"<em>Excuse me!"<em> Gemma said, this time impatient.  
>The girls turned quickly to face her, their faces showing their emotions plainly.<br>The longer-haired brunette was the first to speak. "Were you _listening_ to our conversation?"  
>This girl was a snob, Gemma knew immediately. All she wanted to do was change her robes, and this girl was instigating an argument.<br>In her mind, her mother's words rang out: _Don't do anything stupid_.  
>"Well?" The blonde girl chimed in, and the brunettes crossed their arms.<br>"You do realize it's _rude_ to snoop around listening to what other people have to say." The other brunette said.  
>Rude? Gemma almost laughed, raising an eyebrow. She was done being polite.<br>"I could care less about what some mindless girls are talking about. I'm trying to get to my compartment so I can put on my school robes, so if you don't mind, please move."  
>At least she said <em>please<em>.

"Um, _mindless_?" The short-haired brunette said, stepping forward. Gemma looked her up and down, examining what she looked like. Her hair was almost too her shoulders, but it was not a flattering haircut for her round face. Her nose was turned up at the end, giving her a somewhat pig-like appearance. Her eyes were brown, and her eyebrows bushy. She wasn't very attractive at all, really.  
>The blonde girl stepped in. "You're obviously the mindless one, if you think you can talk to <em>us<em> like that."  
>This girl was prettier than the first, but was very awkward. She had pale skin, and blue eyes. She was rail thin, as if she hadn't eaten her whole life.<br>Gemma shrugged. "If you're done, I'd really just like to get changed."

"Whatever guys, let's go," the curly haired girl said, "she's not worth our time. No doubt we'll see her around school anyway."  
>They all chuckled together, turning away. Gemma rolled her eyes, opening the door to her compartment.<br>"Yeah, and then she'll wish she never insulted us." the pig girl said, as they walked down the aisle.

As she slipped out of her stained clothing and into her school robes, Gemma realized she just made her first school enemies.


End file.
